Storms of Love
by CelestialThunder
Summary: A collection of oneshots for LaLu week 2015! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for cheesy title btw, Storms of Fury doesn't work lol.
1. Day One- Storm

**WELCOME PEOPLE OF THE… fanfiction world. So, LaLu week. Never really done one of these before. Why not start with LaLu? By the time you're reading this, it's Tuesday. I'm doing this Friday night, listening to mah favorite vocaloid, Hatsune Miku! SECRET POLICE FTW! Kk, my first prompt of the week is Storm! I hope you guys won't be disappointed, I can still be considered newish to the fanfiction world.**

**ENOUGH WITH MY RANTING!**

**ON WITH MY FIRST EVER ONE SHOT. GOD IM SO PATHETIC.**

{Third POV}

Lucy sighed as rain fell for the third day in a row. She thought it was because Laxus was teleporting a lot with his lightning. She was glad Gildarts let him back in the guild, but it was annoying when it rained. Especially since she was usually at the guild when the rain started, so she would always be soaked by the time she gets to her house. But rain was refreshing, and she had to admit, Laxus was kind of cute.

She debated whether or not to get an umbrella, but she thought it would be a wasted effort, so she steadily walked towards the guild.

By the time she could see the guild hall in the far distance, it started thundering, and Lucy saw streaks of lightning. She started running, cursing to herself.

After a couple of minutes of running, she found herself at the guild doors. Smiling to herself, she grabbed the handle-

CRACK

Her vision became spotty, before she fell, almost in slow motion, as she blacked out.

{Guild POV}

"Was that Laxus again? There was a really big crack outside," Natsu whined. "I hope he fights me!" most of the guild sweat-dropped at his mood change.

"Juvia likes the rain. Juvia _is _the rain."

"Natsuuuu! When is Lushee coming! She promised she would give me fish!" Happy wailed.

"I don't know Happy. She should be coming any time now. She probably just can't see anything out in this rain. Laxus doesn't really need to teleport this much. It could've been sunny."

The guild sat for a while, Gray and Natsu throwing chairs around, Cana drinking out of her barrel, Erza enjoying her strawberry cake, the usual.

"Seriously, Lucy is never late, it's been fifteen minutes, why isn't she here yet!" Gray said, dodging a chair thrown by Natsu.

"Well, then it's decided. Happy and I are going to look for Lucy! Ikimashou Happy!"

When Natsu opened the doors, he gasped, and scooped up a body and brought it back inside. Everybody's jaws dropped when they saw it was their blond friend Lucy.

"What happened to her?!" Erza dropped her cake, and ran over.

{Laxus POV}

I put my hands in my pocket, and teleported to the guild. People got mad at me because it usually started from my teleporting. Well, screw them. Opening the doors to the guild, everybody glared at me.

"Ummm…" I muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY, YOU BASTARD!?" I turned my head to see Natsu with his flames engulfed in fire.

"I didn't do anything to Blonde, flame shit," I hissed, walking over to Lucy. She was unconscious, but even as I was looking at her, I smelled it.

"She was struck by lightning."

"SO YOU DID DO SOMETHING!" Natsu screamed at me.

"Tch, no I didn't. It's not my fault she got struck by lightning. I bet the only reason she's been unconscious for this long is because her magic has somewhat something to do with the sky. Because of all of her zodiac spirits. They have a constellation in the sky. I think she'll be in something of a coma for a couple hours," I smirked at their shocked faces as I went upstairs to help the master with paperwork.

{Lucy POV}

Even though it seemed like I was unconscious, it was like I was outside of my body (Kind of like when Erza thought she was dead). I hugged Natsu, even though he didn't feel it. I hoped it could reach to him sometime while my real body was out for a little while.

I followed Laxus upstairs, amazed at how smart he was. I suppose he isn't dense like Natsu, and is smarter than Gajeel.

I smiled at how cute Laxus's office was. He had a picture of him and the master, and it just seemed so cute!

"You know, I can sense you Lucy," I jumped and turned my gaze back to Laxus.

"Pshhh, I don't know what you're talking about," I turned around and crossed my arms.

"It's like you're a really faint ghost. I can barely see you. But I can hear you, with that loud mouth of yours.

"Hey!" I protested. I wasn't even being that loud too.

"You know," Suddenly Laxus's head came up close to my ear. "You smell real good when the scent of lightning is on you," I blushed so furiously that Erza would be ashamed of her hair. I reached my hand to get out of his office, but I couldn't turn the handle.

"Oh, when you're in your ghost figure thingy, you can't open doors or move anything really. So you're stuck in my office unless I open the door."

"You're so mean Laxus! Let me out!" I whined. It was almost like we were flirting. That's kind of awkward. He's huge, and I'm tiny. But, I guess that didn't really matter. I just hoped Mira wouldn't think of another outrageous couple. She really was a demon matchmaker.

"Ne, Laxus, do you always do paperwork for the master?"

"Yeah, basically. Your damn team always destroys everything. We're lucky we won the Grand Magic Games. We really needed that money."

"Hmm, I suppose so. It seems like all dragon slayers are destructive besides you and Wendy. Well, I don't really know you that well, are you destructive?"

"Well, besides the whole fantasia stuff, not really. I mean, I am doing paperwork for your team right now," I nodded in appreciation, before I heard a voice behind me.

"Laxus, I'm bored- oh Lucy! I thought you were unconscious!" I turned around and saw Mavis.

"Well, I guess I'm just kind of like this for a while. Only Laxus can see me I guess. And you," I smiled at her, and we sat down together on Laxus's little couch.

Mavis fell asleep on my shoulder as I stared at Laxus doing paperwork for I don't even know how long. Every so often he would glance at me, so I pretended to be very interested in the wall. To be honest, Laxus was a lot nicer than some people thought he was. After all, it has to be hard to put up with all of Mavis's requests.

I noticed Laxus was staring at one page for a long time, so I set Mavis down carefully, and walked over.

"Want me to help you? I should know most of what Natsu destroys anyways," giving Laxus a warm smile, I walked over towards his desk, but he shooed me away.

"You should go be with your other guild members. They're probably all having a party, it's around that time," he didn't really give me a choice anyways. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of his office. I crossed my arms and walked down the stairs, narrowly dodging a chair. I had a feeling if I was hit with it, it wouldn't go through me. Finding the booth in the back with my unconscious body, I sat down, thinking about how sexy Laxus was with that black muscle tight shirt.

Wait, why was I thinking about that? He pushed me out of his office when I offered him help! He was going to get punishment… I may not punish Virgo, but Laxus… he was different.

Slowly but surely, I became one again with my body. Standing up and stretching, I walked upstairs. A dark aura surrounded me, one that even Natsu knew not to interrupt me.

{Guild POV}

Everyone sweat dropped as Demon Lucy stalked upstairs. Whoever was going to be facing her was not going to turn out unharmed.

"How DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST SLAM A DOOR ON LUCY HEARTFILIA AND GET AWAY WITH IT! I MAY NOT PUNISH VIRGO, BUT YOU ARE DIFFERENT LA-" The guild was curious as of why Lucy stopped shouting.

"Put me down!" Lucy whined. "I'M NOT DONE TALKING WITH YOU!" the whole guild stared at the stairs as Laxus Dreyar, yes, Laxus Dreyar, carried Demon Lucy downstairs, bridal style.

"It looks like you are done talking, blonde," he said to Lucy, dropping her at the bottom of the stairs.

{Lucy POV}

I stood back up and brushed off my skirt, then grabbed Levy by the arm and walked her out of the guild towards my house. Even though it seemed like Laxus was acting like a dick, my heart still raced when I saw him. I could trust Levy. I mean, I could just 'accidentally' spill to Mira about her and Gajeel. But damn, Laxus is sexy.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Lu-chan? Is it about, Laxus perhaps?" she gave me a sly smile as we reached my house.

"Get in, and don't say a word till I shut the windows," she saluted to me while I started to lock everything so Natsu wouldn't overhear when he comes in through my window. What I was about say to Levy was one of the most personal thing ever.

"Okay, so, while I was unconscious, it was almost like my soul was out of my body. Laxus could see me. We hung out. But I just felt like whenever he looked at me… m-my heart raced," I blushed and turned away while Levy squealed.

"Lu-chan," she grabbed my shoulders and her deep brown eyes gazed into my chocolate ones. "Lu-chan, you're in LOVE!" hearts appeared in her eyes.

"I need to tell EVERYBODY! I'll start with Erza! Then Gajeel, then EVERYBODY!" I covered her mouth with my hand, flitting my eyes to the window, in case anyone was watching.

"If you tell anybody, and I mean _anybody, _I will personally tell Mira and Master about you and Gajeel," we both shuddered at the thought, making Levy willingly agree to not telling anybody.

"Moving back to our main topic, Lu-chan, tomorrow, you are going to ask him if he wants to go on a job with you. We need to make this relationship happen, we're going to entirely skip the friendzone. Do you get this Lu-chan, we're going to go through all the training tonight, then tomorrow, you'll be ready," Levy suddenly got super serious, and we were up until around three preparing for it. I was exhausted by the time we were done.

*Time Skip* *Morning*

I wore my usual clothes, hiding the dark circles under my eyes with makeup, while Levy and I practically skipped to the guild hall. It was finally sunny today. I hope Laxus was at the guild today. Or else my eight hours of training was worth nothing. Levy walked in first, and gave me a wink as we saw Laxus sitting with his team. I tensed up, and got super nervous.

Levy comically wiped tears from her eyes. "I-I guess it's time to let you go, huh Lu-chan?" inside of her though, Levy know I was super nervous. She pushed me towards Laxus, making me run into him. He turned around and glared, but I noticed his eyes softened a bit when he saw that it was me.

"What do you want, blonde?"

I coughed then took a deep breath, but my words came out different than I expected. "So, um, I was like wondering, if you w-wanted to g-go on a umm j-j-job with me, Laxus?" I closed my eyes, totally embarrassed.

I cracked open my left eye to see Bixlow and Evergreen laughing their heads off, while Freed looked somewhat offended that someone would ask the great Laxus-sama to go on a job with them. I dared to look at Laxus, but I was relieved to see his face was straight, but his mouth formed a thin line, almost a frown, like he was considering letting me go on a job with him.

"Sure. My team and I are actually going on an S-Class job right now, wanna come along?" I smiled and nodded.

"W-wait, Laxus, you're not actually letting cosplayer go on this job with us? This is a heavy duty fighting job Laxus, are you seriously doing this?" Bixlow moved his eyes from me to Laxus.

"Yeah, why not?" Laxus deadpanned. I giggled a little bit, at how similar our team was to his.

"We should get out of here now, I don't want Natsu to hold us up if he comes to the guild," Laxus said nothing else while the rest of the team just followed silently.

"Wait, shouldn't we pack? It is an S-Class job…" I pointed out.

"Nope, we're getting this done today, since we're with Laxus-sama" Freed cut in.

*Time Skip* *On The Train*

Laxus put on his headphones, I suspect for his motion sickness. Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen were all sharing one booth, while Laxus and I were on the other side together. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing while I was just awkwardly sitting looking at Laxus's hair. It looked strangely soft, despite at how spiky it was. Before I knew it, I was petting his hair. It was really soft, almost fuzzy like Happy's fur. While I was absentmindedly petting his hair, the Thunder God Tribe Team had started to notice, but Laxus seemed to enjoy it, because I think it helped his motion sickness.

{Thunder God Tribe POV}

Evergreen was the first to realize it. Bixlow next, then finally Freed, because he couldn't accept Laxus could like someone else.

{Back to Lucy POV}

Finally, Laxus took off his headphones and basically started purring as I pet his head. He was like a blond haired version of Loke, except, Laxus was better. I smiled before truly realizing what I was doing. Everyone was staring at me (besides Laxus), so I took my hand away from him and turned my head towards the window, my cheeks hot.

Laxus groaned, putting back on his headphones. We didn't move from our positions for the next two hours, before we arrived at our destination, which I didn't fully know where we actually were.

"Well, there's no point in standing here. Let's hurry up, I have a feeling my feet are going to hurt from wearing heels," Evergreen remarked. Bixlow rolled his eyes as we set off again. After meeting with the mayor of the town, he told us the dark guild, "Kyofu" (Japanese for Terror) was terrorizing the village, and most likely their guild hall was in the huge forest next to the village.

I knew that Laxus could probably track down the guild with his dragonslayer senses, but I didn't wanna seem useless, so I brought out one of my silver keys.

"Open! Gate of the Hunting Dog! Bramble!" I shouted. Instantly, a huge German Shepard appeared by my side, its teeth foaming a little bit.

Everyone backed away a little bit, not wanting to get on the bad side of the dog. I bent down and stuck my face into his.

"Bramble, I have a job for you. We're looking for the dark guild Kyofu. I'm not sure quite what they smell like, but they're most likely in the forest," Bramble took a few sniffs before running ahead, and the rest of us followed.

"German Shepard's are so beautiful," I murmured. It was a random thought, but I absolutely love those dogs.

We raced through the forest for a long time, until we were deep into it. Finally, we saw a small figure of a building far away. I sent Bramble back to the celestial world while we kept going. Damn, I had terrible endurance. At least I seemed great compared to Evergreen and her heels.

"Can you guys slow down a little bit? I'm kind of *pant* falling behind here," Evergreen panted. We slowed our pace so Evergreen could keep up, and the building just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger each step we took. How many people were in this guild?

"Lucy, are you even paying attention?" Laxus snapped at me.

"Huh? Uh, yeah," I muttered sheepishly.

"Okay. Freed and I are going upstairs, most likely the leader will be there. Bixlow and Evergreen are taking the right wing, you're taking the left wing. You'll do fine. Now let's go," we all left it at that, Laxus opened the doors while Freed activated some runes so the guild members couldn't escape if they tried to run away.

I shuddered a little bit when I walked in, it was like the temperature dropped dramatically. We all went towards our positions. Even though I wasn't too far away from Bixlow and Evergreen, I didn't get why I was by myself. Couldn't we all just stay together?

"I see you're trying to take down our guild, huh little fairy?" I turned my head to see one woman, no, that's not right.

"Oh, so you two are the infamous Siamese twins **(If you dare, search it up. if you don't know what it means)**."

"Hmm, so I see you've already heard. Well, we're not the only ones here, little fairy," they both spoke. The one behind the first twin turned around and I saw their arms and legs connected. I took out my whip, but before I could bring out one of my keys, I was hit from behind. I fell and turned my head towards where I was hit. I saw six more guild members. I sighed, and grabbed Loke's key.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" I shouted. Loke appeared by my side, and instantly got serious. He didn't even give his usual 'hello princess'. I also summoned Virgo, so we could be side to side with our whips. This was going to be a tough fight.

{Laxus POV}

When Freed and I walked upstairs, we were sure we were going to have the most people to fight. We thought that we were going to get the Siamese twin leader to fight. That's why we left blonde on her own. The left wing was probably going to be the least crowded. I realized how stupid I was when Freed and I were met with no enemies to fight. I just hoped Bixlow and Evergreen got all of the guild members.

"Freed, let's go! We need to go make sure Lucy isn't in trouble!"

{Lucy POV}

I knew I wasn't going to win when I started. There was just too many of them. I had already sent back Loke and Virgo, and I summoned Scorpio and Sagittarius, and I've sent Sagittarius back. I just hoped the others didn't have it as bad as I did. I can't believe I got the leader. I thought Laxus was going to get most of the guild members. I guess not.

"It's time to make you suffer, little fairy!" the Siamese twins giggled and gave me an eerie smile. I shuddered a little bit and looked at my enemies, who were closing in on me. I was panting, and didn't have much magic power left. I was about to get out my whip again, but I was pushed down with such force that I think I may have broken a rib.

The twins started to laugh as they tortured me. I felt they used some sort of katana-death scythe. But I couldn't tell, my vision turned red with blood. It was a hundred times worse than what Gajeel did to me. But I tried not to let it show.

"I would never give my screams to such low scum as you," I coughed. The Siamese twins just laughed and started kicking my useless body around. I grunted and felt blood rising up in my throat.

"Mizu, Kasai. I sense someone coming. Should we take the Fairy with us, to have fun?" one of the guild members asked the twins. They nodded, perfectly in sink. One of them picked me up by the hair, and started dragging me. Despite how much it hurt, I was mad. Mad that Bixlow and Evergreen were right, I was weak. I couldn't handle one S-Class job. A tear leaked down my face.

"LUCY!" I turned my head, and for some reason, I expected to see Natsu, but I saw Laxus, with Freed not far behind. I tried to give him a weak smile, but I just couldn't.

"Lightning Dragon's ROAR!" I closed my eyes, afraid that his attack would hit me, but nothing came. I think the worst that happened is a little bit of my hair got singed off. But the twins, they got hit straight on. It almost broke my heart to see how they fell, how Laxus defeated them so easily. I really was weak, wasn't I?

I saw such anger in Laxus's eyes, I thought it was aimed towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and wrapped my arms around myself.

{Laxus POV}

It broke my heart to see how beat up Lucy was. I never knew her too well myself, but I always recognized her as the loud, bubbly blond haired girl. She looked broken right now. I raced towards her and picked her up.

"Freed! Go get Bixlow and Evergreen, turn these guild members in to the council. I'm going back to the guild!" I called over. He nodded, and I teleported towards the guild entrance. I can't believe how stupid I was to let Lucy defend herself against all of those people.

Slamming open the doors, my worried eyes flashed throughout the guild. Where the hell was Wendy? I needed her.

"WHERE'S WENDY!" I shouted frantically. The guild shook their heads.

"Wendy went on a job. She's way far out right now," Gajeel muttered. He didn't dare look at Lucy.

Why did I let her go on this job? I should've at least let her stick with me. This is basically all of my fault. To be honest, I really just wanted her to spend more time with me…

"I-it's okay L-laxus. I w-was weak. I d-don't d-deserve to s-survive," Lucy opened her eyes, but they were dull and lifeless.

"Lucy, you'll survive. You're stronger than anyone I know!" I was desperate. I do just create more problems, don't I?

"B-but, I d-d-did always love you and your storms, Laxus," with that, Lucy's breathing stopped, and her brown eyes died off. She loved my storms…

**Well, that was unexpected. 3774 words, congrats to me. Did you guys like the ending? I didn't expect it to be sad. Is it a bit, unfinished, should I say? Don't worry though, tomorrow is going to be a high school AU, it's going to be happy and funny. This is probably one of my greatest pieces of writing. I'm just not too sure if there was enough LaLu. Hope you guys like it, and I hope you'll like my next one shot tomorrow! Thank fer reading! Grab a cookie, you deserve it!**

**-CelestialThunder**

**(Like mah penname? It's LaLu related. IM SO COOL!)**


	2. Day Two- Tape i update 2 if not tomorrow

**I'm actually committing to something, isn't that like crazy? Now, second prompt. Tape. That could go wrong in a lot of ways. THIS ISNT RATED M, OKAY? Yeah. High school AU. I'm having fun with another Hatsune Miku song, the snow white princess is :D. ENOUGH WITH MY RANTING!**

**ON WITH THE ONE SHOT!**

{Third POV}

At Fairy Tail High, there were people you can mess around, and people you just back off of. It was just a silent rule. Everyone followed it, even the teachers gave in. Until a certain blond joined.

The group that you could talk to openly is Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Wendy, Levy, Yukino, and that was basically it, or at least the people that are in this story. On the other hand, the people you didn't want to mess with consisted of Gajeel, Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Jellal, Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen, and Laxus. Like saying before, the people that are mentioned in this story.

Now, let's get on with the story.

{Lucy POV}

Yay. I'm supposed to be starting a new year at high school again. This time, I'm seventeen instead of sixteen. Fairy Tail is a school for rich people, and yes I am rich. But my father, well, he's the worst. He doesn't talk to me, and leaves me alone. He doesn't allow the maids to talk or make contact with me. If he does talk to me, it's hurtful. He basically abuses me. It's only a matter of time before it gets physical.

I was walking to school; well, most students get driven with their fancy cars and crap, but like I said, my father doesn't allow me having any contact with the maids or his staff.

Back to the topic. I don't have very good luck with schools. I try to stay quiet and don't do anything, but, that doesn't work too well. So, I'm going to try to blend in as much as possible. Walking to school, I realized it was just a usual rich school. Chances are everyone's going to act like a total ass.

"Hey, do you go to Fairy Tail High? You're heading the same way I'm going," I turned around and saw a blue haired girl sticking her head out of a limousine.

"Oh, no. I'm attending Fiore High," I said, making a quick cover-up.

"Oh, then never mind," she stuck her head back in the limousine, clearly embarrassed. Maybe she would be nice? People are too deceiving for me. First they act nice, then they stab you in the back.

Looking at my watch, I realized I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry up. I started jogging for a while, which was easy since when I was bored I would hang out in the big, empty gym in my mansion. Before I knew it, I was faced with yet another rich school. Kids were being dropped off in all sorts of things, which I didn't want to look at. I walked silently towards my first class, which took me barely any trouble to find my first class. My home room was taught by a teacher called Gildarts Clive. I wonder what he would be like. He was a tall man with orange hair. I saw that the same blue haired girl was in my class. She seemed to realize it too.

"So you _do _go to Fairy Tail High! You liar!" she pointed at me and shouted. I just shook my head and sat down towards the left side of the room, where people seemed less crazy, yet still seemed like they could do more damage. Several people from the right side of the room gasped, including that blue haired girl.

I saw that one of the people I was sitting by stood up and walked over to me.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" it was a tall blond haired guy, and his spiky hair seemed unusually perfect.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm at school. Do you really think I _want _to be here?" sure. That was a bold move. But why not make it dramatic and exciting?

"Since you're blind, I'll explain it to you. Here in Fairy Tail High, we have a fine line-" he pointed to the line of tape in the classroom separating some desks. "To who sits where. It's an unspoken rule that we all follow. I'll be nice and tell you to go on your side before you get hurt," he snarled.

"If anything, you're getting on my nerves. Move away from me, Sparky. I'm getting pissed off at seeing your over hair-sprayed hair," I retorted. Sparky looked dumbfounded, while his 'groupies' were laughing their asses off, and the other side of the room couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Sparky took his sit as Gildarts walked in.

"Hello class- oh great. Natsu's with me," Gildarts sighed.

"Hey! That's mean!" the pink haired boy named Natsu pouted. Wait, why was his hair pink?

"Hey, pinky. Why is your hair pink? Who in the right mind would let their kid dye their hair pink?" I asked him. I was interested in hearing this story.

"It's salmon, and I was born like this," I couldn't help it. I started laughing. How could he be born like that? That's just, hilarious! After I was done laughing though, I completely zoned out. My classes turned out to be fairly easy. After all, if I didn't keep my grades up…

Before I knew it, school was over. I smiled slightly and grabbed my bag, and started walking home. Luckily, that blue haired girl didn't try to talk to me at all when I walked home.

Sadly, I had to go home. In all honesty, I would rather stay at school than go home. I never know when he's gonna hit me. Turns out, with the first day of school, I had bad luck.

When I got home, my father was waiting for me, with a whip. This probably was expected. Long story short, my legs hurt worse than hell. The next morning, I wore leggings under my skirt. It worked, but my legs were super sore and stingy. And slightly bleeding.

I walked to school early, which worked out well, since I was right on time when I reached the huge building. I'm a person that loves drama, in a good way. So, I decided to stir something up. This time I saw that they redid the tape to separate the desk sides. The blue haired girl; who I learned her name is Levy, smiled and pointed to desk next to her, like she wanted me to sit next to her. I waved her off, while heading over to the other side of the desks, sitting right next to Sparky.

"Why the hell are you sitting next to me, blonde?" Sparky asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, because I find you irresistible," I smirked, winking at him. He blushed and turned away, while I stared at my leggings. It was so hot outside, and I really didn't want to wear the leggings, but I had no choice. Sparky seemed to notice too.

"Hey, blonde, why are you wearing those leggings? It's like a hundred degrees outside."

"Reasons. Mind your own business Sparky."

"You know, I have a name."

"Yet you still call me blonde?"

Our conversations went like that for a while. About halfway through home room, Minerva yelled at us, which I answered by giving her the finger. Sparky- which I learned his name is Laxus, and I laughed together.

"You know, you're not too bad Lucy," he said, giving me a slight smirk, but I saw a smile in there.

"You're not too bad yourself Laxus," I answered, being completely honest. I wonder if he's dating anyone…

"So, do you still think I'm irresistible?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"As long as you keep wearing those muscle tight shirts, you're sexy in my eyes," I flirted, before grabbing my bag and walking to English class. I sat in the back with this kid named Gray, who apparently had a stripping habit.

"Hey, Lucy I need to tell you something. Laxus, he may seem nice, but there's a reason why he sits with all of those other people. Laxus has dated many people before, he's even dated Lisanna. He's known school-wide for all of his break-ups. He toys with people's hearts than breaks them. Just be careful who you're talking to, 'kay?" I did listen to his words, but I don't think Laxus is that kind of guy, even though I've just met him. I nodded anyways. Whatever.

**(Guys, I'm just warning you now, I'm not in high school. If what I'm doing is completely wrong, I'm sorry XD)**

My next class was lunch. That's not really a class, but they called it that anyways. The lunch room was basically split into two. I decided not to sit with Laxus, but I went and sat at Natsu's table, next to Levy. Levy seemed really happy, which I don't know why. All I'm doing is sitting by her.

"So, Lu-chan, what do you have in your lunch?" she chirped at me. I slightly cringed at her nickname she gave me. I didn't know we were friends. She seemed nice enough.

"Just like a sandwich, and, chips. Was I supposed to have something else?" I deadpanned. Her bright brown eyes stared me down, and she suddenly went totally serious.

"Nope!" she answered, back to her normal self. I sweat dropped.

"Bipolar," I muttered.

"So, Lucy, what school did you go to before you came here? Most of us have been here all of our high school years," Mira asked me.

"I went to Phantom Lord High. But then it got shut down. So then I was enrolled in here," I answered. To be honest, I didn't really like my old high school. Too many people having the 'tough person' act.

"Oh, Juvia has never seen you there. Juvia asks if you ever knew Gajeel?" I saw some annoyed faces on Natsu and Gray. I guess they didn't like Phantom Lord. Fairy Tail had been there worst enemies.

"That annoying pierced-faced bastard? I knew him, we didn't like each other. Now it's just _so _great he came to Fairy Tail," sarcasm showed in my voice. Juvia nodded in understanding. I guess she shared her feelings with Gajeel the same way.

"He isn't all that bad, is he?" Levy was blushing as she whispered.

"Oh my god! You like Gajeel! Don't you!" I shouted. This made Levy shrink down and blush even harder. Gajeel looked over from his table, and I waved to him.

"Um, lunch is basically over guys," Natsu put in, completely oblivious to what was going on. I guess he was the dense type. That could be fun.

After that, I zoned out, but I realized Laxus was in my chemistry class. Sadly, we're in assigned seats, so there was no point in trying to talk to him.

I walked home, and the sun became even more scorching during the day. It bugged me to see all the rich people ride home in their limousines and such. Though, I had no place to talk, I was rich too. Of course, they probably had parents who didn't hate them.

When I was home to my mansion, I found that all of the lights were off, and there were bottles of sake on the floor. My dear old father found himself a drinking habit a couple months ago.

One month after school started, I actually had found myself some friends. I also couldn't get my mind off of Laxus. There was so much more to him than his over hair sprayed hair. A little bit of me worried that he would be just like what Gray said, but that always stayed at the back of my mind.

My father, on the other hand, didn't get better. Not that he was sick or something like that, but he just kept getting more physical.

I was walking to school today, and I wore a hooded black sweatshirt and black leggings. But I didn't let _him _get me down, because I decided today was the day I confess to Laxus. My golden locks swayed in the wind, and my chocolate eyes were bright. I had really opened up to Laxus. He was such a great guy.

Realizing I forgot to bring a pencil, I ran over towards my locker, which I don't go to often, I just keep stuff that I may forget in there. Slowing down to turn the corner, I gasped when I looked.

Minerva.

Yes, Minerva.

Was kissing.

Yes, kissing.

Laxus.

I almost started crying. Gray was right. Laxus just manipulated you. Then he backstabbed you. It was just like anyone I've ever met. Including my mother. She always said how much she loved me, and would never leave me. She left me. I was left alone, in a world of hate. Instead of ruining Minerva's and Laxus's moment, I ran away to my home room. It was a dumb choice yes, but my feet just took me there.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" my bangs swayed in front of my eyes as I walked towards the back of the room. People whispered, staring at me. I let myself be tricked, again. When Laxus walked in with Minerva, she smirked at my depressed face. No…

When Laxus sat down, I stood up. Suddenly, I laughed. I don't know why. A crazed look appeared on my face. Walking over to him, Laxus was confused. No, he was acting confused.

"Um, what's wrong Lucy?"

I raised my hand, and slapped him across the face. He looked shocked, and I was too. I was mad.

"Ne, Sparky. Do you know why I wear these thick clothes in such hot weather?" I cocked my head at him. He shook his head, then I pulled up one of my sleeves. Minerva's smirk was wiped right off her face as she saw the marks on my arm. It was dried, crusty blood, some fresh marks too. When Gildarts walked in, I pulled my sleeve down and sat down by Levy.

"Lu-chan," she whispered. Her desperate look to me of trying anything to help. I didn't need help before, why would I need help now? They don't really get it, do they? The world was still going to on like usual.

"Okay, you guys can go to your next class," Gildarts dismissed us, and I walked silently to English. When I reached the door, I went to go sit down by Gray. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. That was a good choice on his part.

At lunch, I sat next to Levy and Mira, like usual. The world went on. Until I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned around, and saw Laxus. I turned back around.

"Look, Lucy," he seemed lost.

"I have no words to give you, Laxus. It'd be best if you would just leave," my voice was cold and harsh, unlike anything I've heard before.

{Laxus POV}

I felt so bad. The only reason I kissed Minerva was because she said she wanted to break someone. I didn't realize it was Lucy. I had no idea what to say to her, she must be going through so much.

"Look, Lucy," I tried to think of something to say, just something, so she wouldn't hate me so much.

"I have no words to give you, Laxus. It'd be best if you would just leave," her voice and words were harsh. Gray and Natsu glared at me, which made me feel even more at a loss. So I grabbed Lucy and turned her to face me.

"Lucy, I am so sorry for what happened. I don't want to hurt you," I couldn't grasp the right words, they came out so bad.

"How will I know you won't backstab me again, like everyone else?" she stared straight into my eyes, I cringed seeing her so broken.

"Because of this," I brought my lips to hers. Her eyes widened, and right at that moment, I didn't care what anyone thought. I just wanted Lucy to love me. That could sound selfish, but I didn't want to see her broken ever again.

When our lips broke apart, and I saw her crying.

"But, how will I know? Just kissing me won't fix anything, Laxus!" she was fighting herself. I could tell as she ran away. And she was right. She was so right.

"Lucy!" I called as I ran after her. Why was I so stupid?

{Lucy POV}

Laxus is just lying, right? He'll just backstab me again. He's just toying with me. Why can't he just leave me alone? My feet ran me up the stairs to the roof. I heard my name being called, but I ignored it, and hid behind the small building that led to the stairs. I brought my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. Then, I cried my eyes out. I was right. The world would go on. But why was mine crashing down on me?

{Laxus POV}

I was running around the school like a maniac, calling out to Lucy. After what seemed like hours of searching, I looked to the stairs to the roof. She wouldn't try, would she? I had to look up there. I raced up, and looked around, but didn't see her. I sighed.

"Lucy, wherever you are, I'm sorry. That kiss meant nothing. Minerva said she wanted to make someone jealous. I may be realizing this right now, but I love you. And I'll do anything for you to love me," turning the door handle to go back downstairs, I heard a small voice.

"Really? Y-You really mean that?" it was Lucy. I slammed the door shut and ran around to the back of the small building.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Her mascara had fallen off, showing black streaks on her face. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Of course I do," I pulled Lucy up and hugged her. She buried her head into my chest.

"Even though my father is a freak?" she pulled her head away and stared at me. I smiled.

{Lucy POV}

He cared. He really cared about me.

"Of course. I don't care if you murdered someone. I love you," his voice was honest. His smile was honest.

"Well, then I'll go home happy tonight then, Laxus," those words came out wrong. I sounded so stupid. I mentally face palmed.

"Lucy, I would never let you go back to that hell-hole of a home. I'm going to call the police," I panicked.

"No, Laxus! If you call the police, he'll find me. He'll hurt me," I whimpered, but Laxus took out his phone anyways.

"I won't let anyone touch you," he growled. It wasn't in a mean way, but more in a protective way. I believed him too. The rest of the story is more of a blur.

Laxus called, and the police showed up at our school, to pick us up or something. People stared, but we walked side by side in the car, and we were driven to the police station. We were both interviewed, which I didn't mind, but they were annoying. After that I was sent to the hospital, and it turns out most of the cuts were infected. So I had both my arms and legs wrapped in bandages. Laxus and I skipped a few days of school. My dear old father was sentenced to six years in prison.

That wasn't why I was happy though. I got to live with Laxus, because it turns out, his grandpa is the principal of the school. I was given the guest room next to Laxus. When I was unpacking, I found the keys my mom had given me. I smiled. My mom really did love me. It's not her fault she died. I clipped the keys on my belt. It was like they were meant to be there.

My mother used to tell me stories about how the keys were passed down for generations, and they contained magic. I didn't believe the magic part, but I still treasured them.

Long story short, Laxus and I started dating. It was kind of weird since he was still friends with Minerva, but if that's what he's into, then good for him.

You could say I got a happy ending, which I did. Just like any other fairy tale.

**Yay! I thought the ending sucked, but I had fun! Onto the next one! But before that, I need to talk XD I have otaku problems. Seriously, my friend watches an anime intro, there was someone with a bikini on for like two seconds, and she just stared at me. It's like, I DARE you to watch an ecchi anime. They are friggin amazing, but she would just die. Anyone else have these problems XD? Anyways, thx for reading all of you guys! I appreciate it!**

**-CelestialThunder**


End file.
